Renderra Family/Bannermen
The Renderra boast a large amount of Bannermen, varying from region to region in family and culture. For the most part however, the Renderra keep very closely to the Lords and Ladies beneath them. The Renderra The Renderra family has a long, and often bloody history of oaths and alliances that have led to self-isolation. Aside from rare occasions, most Renderra do not even wed outside their bannermen, at the risk of causing alliance with a flailing power. Due to the Oath of Unity, a Renderra must protect all who can claim blood relation to the family, whether through marriage or birthright. When coupled with the Blood Oath, any family killed must be met in full with the death of ten people of the family to cause the crime. In many cases, the Blood Oath has led to the annihilation of entire family lines. Neither Oath has been broken... On paper. Due to technicalities such as disowned children, bastard-child caused relations being deemed illegitimate, and internal family struggles, it could be said the Oaths have been broken on a dozen or so occasions since the Fourth Age. The Family had two main holdings, a Sea-Based holding on an Archipelago South of Kandarin, and an abandoned Land-Based holding East of Taverley known as the Soulwood. While the Sea-Holding is the Economic and Political center of the Family, the Soulwood was the Religious center. As a result, both are considered vital to the Renderra for protection. Land-Holdings The Lords and Ladies under House Renderra on land are much like the Arrenda before them. Overall they share a remarkably similar appearance, with blondes, light-browns, and red hair common, fair skin, and green or blue eyes. They are notably spiritual as Guthixians, even more specifically as practitioners of Aethyric Druidism. However, after the Great-Exodus of Year 2 of the Sixth Age, the Renderra Bannermen on land had mostly left for new islands to avoid the wars of the Gods. As a result the only "Land Holdings" are traditional, and really only part of a cultural division between the Renderra Bannermen. Locke The Locke family are a fairly old family among the Renderra. Very proud of their heritage, the family was founded by Keagen Locke at Keystone, a stone fortress built near a large deposit of iron. This iron has been used for generations in Renderra steel, giving the Locke a powerful presence with monetary wealth. With this, the Locke expanded their land to incorporate large fields for crops, also becoming a farming state. As the mines ran dry, the farms kept plentiful. But this unprotected resource put Keystone as the Northernmost county at the heaviest risk of raiding. The Locke are overall a hardy people, expected from the sort to hold off bandits on a consistent basis. They are often very plain, but have recently run into genetic issues leading to the extinction of the male line. Through fighting for survival, a treasure hoard of Keagen Locke's was uncovered, full of silver and iron. This metal supply ended the poverty striking the House, allowing them to safely move to a small set of Islands south of the Renderra Archipelago now known as "The Aethyric Keys." They are currently headed by Duchess Meaghan Locke, her wife the Duchess Marina Locke, and their heirs. Cook The Cook Family was knighted after valiant effort against Victore Marcato's assault of the Isles. Rising to defend Port Tyrion, they are led by the commonborn Baron David Cook, a former chef. Their symbol is a butcher knife, used to fight the undead by David Cook. Fisher The Fisher family have a proud heritage as Fisherpeople. Baron Rebecca Fisher was knighted alongside David Cook and Michael Smith for their combined effort at fighting Victore Marcato's hordes of undead. Rebecca Fisher chose a Mermaid as their symbol, because of their ties to the ocean. Smith The Smith family were not very skilled with smithing, but Michael Smith proved he was terrifying with a rather large hammer. Their symbol is a bloody hammer, the weapon used by Michael Smith when he defeated much of the undead sent by Victore Marcato. 'Argall' The Argall are very likely the strangest family to live under Renderra rule. Claiming descent from a Cadarn noble, the Argall live in the forests South of the Soulwood, putting them into general peace. The Argall are known for fierce talent in archery, even more so with their taller build. Most of their wealth is in liquid assets, gold and gemstones, though they maintain a steady supply of food from subsistance farming and hunting. Many of the pelts are traded along the main roads to keep coffers well-filled. Tir Tairngire is the town run by the Argall. After the Great-Exodus, the Argall were skeptical about leaving home. Given a new island covered in forest in the far South of the world, a Temperate climate, the Argall eventually agreed to move to what they named "Tir Tar Nog." '''However, the Argall still keep connection to their old holding as a traditional hunting ground, unwilling to release it out of pride and heritage. The Argall are currently led by '''Countess Aelwen Argall, a young leader with stronger Elven features than a majority of her family. Notably, she inherited her title from her mother with no confirmed father. Mac Naoimhin The Mac Naoimhin are the newest family to come under Renderra Rule. This Dwarven family is three generations in, and has proven to be powerful allies overall. Their mountainside home came to Renderra fealty when Iomhar Mac Naoimhin swore allegiance to Tyrion Renderra III, as a token of friendship after a successful recapture of Lessia, from the clutches of the Kinshra. Lessia was then established as a Barony, though it is not part of any county. Fierce traders, the Dwarves of Lessia make most of their income from smithing, mining, and production of metal goods. With the Great-Exodus, the Mac Naoimhin had moved away from their land holding in favour of the iron and coal rich Islands left lifeless by Videntys the Eternal. Abandoning Lessia, they have moved to a location they now call "Kast Holm." With their addition, the Mac Naoimhin have not been well-received by many of the other Renderra. Notably, the Mac Naoimhin have a fierce rivalry with the Locke family. The Mac Naomhin have also avoided long-term military service, always managing to support the back-lines as Artillery engineers. They are currently headed by Baron Gozdaron Mac Naomhin. Sea Holdings The Renderra of the sea are slightly more varied. Typically more concerned with economics and culture, the Sea Holdings embrace open-air archtechture. Many of them are traders, as well as skilled artisan workers. They are usually more tan than their Northern, Land-locked cousins, and also lack the genes for red hair, in place of a darker brown. While Guthixian, many of the Sea-Faring holds are less devout than other Renderra. However, their strong love of tradition has helped keep Aethyric Druidism popular. Adrasteia The Adrasteia of Raven's Eye are by far the best example of Sea-Faring Renderra. Barons by nature, the Adrasteia are unaware that their family stretches back to one of the original tribes to form the Arrenda. Overall, the Adrasteia have adapted well to their new environment. Artists and Wine-Makers, many people from Adrasteia are scholars or artists. Their cities are very open-air, built of marble and wood with many columns. On top of this, the Adrasteia are known to produce some of the best wine to grace Noble mouths, the delicious Renderra Nectar. However, all Adrasteia mix water in the wine after casks are broken and it is served. It is considered clean to do this. Their importance as artists and wine-producers has increased by far in recent generations, especially as the emerging presence of the Renderra on a larger world stage has led to far more social gatherings. The Adrasteia maintain fair relations with other Renderra, but notably the Ehredrache and Mac Naomhin find them to be weak combatants and impractical in how their funds are used. They are currently led by Duke Tryphon Adrasteia. Ehredrache The Ehredrache family, spearheaded and founded by Baron Prathos Ehredrache is now the newest barony to come under Renderra rule. As of year two of the Sixth Age, Prathos' talents in battle earned him a land holding. Currently, Dracheheim has very few inhabitants, numbering in a few dozen. However, the work being done to the Island to improve it's rocky terrain for farming and settlement seems promising for the future. The Ehredrache use a Promethean's Helmet as their crest, on a fiery orange banner. Irongrey House Irongrey is a very new house, formed by the marriage of Jean Grey with Diana Renderra. The two formed the new House, and now live on Port Tyrion as their holding. The Irongrey are also the smallest house, though they receive direct support from the Royal Renderra to help form. House Irongrey has quickly gained in power, using Port Tyrion's existing Port capabilities to trade with far off lands. There are five members of House Irongrey, Duke Jean Irongrey, Duchess Diana Irongrey, and their three children Varian, Michelle, and Urie Irongrey. Their captain of the Guard is Baron Ricven Arroway, a close friend of both Jean and Driez Renderra. Appearance-wise, the Irongrey look very different from most other Renderra, likely due to Diana and Jean's very different genetics. Jean and Diana's children have bright green and shiny grey eyes, depending on the child, with either light, platinum blonde hair from Diana's mother Lunaera, or Dark, brown hair from Jean's mother Isla. All of their children are skinny, toned people with well-tanned skin. Arroway House Arroway was a smaller Noble House that was struck with poverty. Settled in Taverley, they were avid practitioners of Aethyric Guthixianism, and thus had a kinship with the Renderra. When the Renderra left Taverley, the pieces of House Arroway followed as well, proving where their loyalties lay. The Arroway family still uses a slight modification of the Imperial Guard uniform for their soldiers, like much of the rest of the Irongrey. The Arroway are still ruled by Baron Ricven Arroway, rewarded for his service to the Renderra. Remarkably, Ricven's children look somewhat similar to Diana and Jean Irongrey's, but this is probably due to the dark brown hair and green eyes sported by the Arroway. Tarmakos The Tarmakos family has had a tumultous few years. Recent Nobles, they were given land for a military record in Asgarnia. Elril Tarmakos was notorious for a harsh temper, especially concerning Falador. Elril was soon executed by the White Knights in Year 2 of the Sixth Age, for plotting treason against the Crown. The remainder of his family, his twin sons Rylken and Ricfire ran with their mother for protection from the Renderra. It was granted, and now the Tarmakos family rules a barony under the Irongrey with both Sons at it's head, sharing power equally. Frostshields The Frostshields are a hardy Fremennik people, and like many of the Fremennik have a bitter rivalry with their cousins, and a stronger tendency of practicality over aesthetics. Formerly staunchly against the use of magic, the Frostshields have reformed solely for the sake of safety during the oncoming God Wars. Their holdings outside Rellekka have proven useful for the brewing of cider, mead, and beer. Above all else, these Fremennik have recently accepted the offer to have their alcohol exported from the Fremennik Province to go to the Renderra trade routes, on a much larger market. This has made the Frostshields very wealthy. Their main keep is known as Apfelton, '''and is where the majority of mead and cider is produced. The main Frostshield Branch guards this keep with their lives, keeping every man, woman, and child trained in case of bandit attack. It is because of this that it is rare to see all Frostshield raiders gone at any given time. Religiously, the Frostshields are Fremennik-Guthixians. The smaller Frostmind family has gained an important role for communication among the Frostshields, especially between Raiders, Apfelton, and the Renderra. The Frostminds are closely allied with their distant cousins once more. With a sudden assault by more traditional Fremennik in Year 6 of the Sixth Age, the Frostshield's Chieftain Renvald Frostshield died, command passing to Renkir and Wrenna Frostshield, his two children. They decided to move the Frostshields and their allies closer to the Renderra for a more unified fighting force. The Frostshields now inhabit '''Apfelind, an island named for the Apple trees that were planted on their arrival, closer to the Argall. With their losses, Wrenna swore fealty to the Renderra to ensure protection. Drake The Drake Clan is a small, proud warrior clan among the Frostshields. Their name is a bastardised version of their ancestors, the Draiochta. Unbeknownst to them, their ancient ancestors were the Kings who wore the Crown of Taranis, one of the most feared Warlords in Asgarnia during the First Age. The Drake clan maintains next to none of the Arrenda traditions, barring the fact they wear torqs from birth to death. They are very strongly Guthixian, and believe themselves to be among the Fremennik taken from Teragard. Unfortunately, they are wrong. When a Drake dies, they go to the Gielinor underworld like every other Guthixian. The same attack that led to the death of Renvald, led to the Drake clan suffering heavy losses. With one family among them remaining, the Drake Clan has moved alongside the Frostshields to settle Apfelind. Category:Military Category:Families Category:Renderra